Group Chat ala Shingeki no Kyojin
by Android5Family
Summary: Ayo intip, bagaimana pembicaraan karakter Shingeki no Kyojin! Enjoy. Warning!Garing dan AU
1. Chapter 1

Halo, Ufufufu…. Saya Miharu dari Android5Family dan saya author baru , tapi saya sering mereview fic. Salam kenal! *bungkuk

Jadi… saya akan menistakan karakter karakter di sini… mohon bantuannya (untuk apa?) /ketawa nista

**MIHARU**

**Disclaimer**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Group Chat ala SnK © Android5Family:Miharu**

**Warning**

**Gaje, Typo, Abal, OOC, AU,Garing tingkat dewa, de el el**

**Chapter 1**

Minggu pagi yg cerah, Eren baru bangun dari mimpinya. Sebagai anak SnK yg berbakti pada author author bejat di fanfiction, ia mengikuti script dari author super bejat, Miharu. Ia mulai menyapa teman temannya di group chat.

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting logged in**

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting: ** Pagi cemuaaah… (11:05)

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal logged in**

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal: **Pagi. (11:05)

**Rivaille_levi logged in**

**Rivaille_levi:** Kau bilang ini pagi?! Ini sudah jam 11 bocah. (11:05)

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal: **Pendek! Jangan salahkan Eren! (11:06)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Wah iya… ehehe, maaf corporal. (11:06)

**Rivaille_levi: **Hmph. (11:06)

**Hanji titan titan forever logged in**

**Hanji titan titan forever: **Waduh… pagi pagi suami istri-nya udah marahan… xD (11:07)

**Eren Jaeger Nagh Al Sekoting: **Hanji! Siapa yg suami istri?! (11:08)

**Rivaille_levi:** Sudah kubilang ini sudah jam 11, Hanji. (11:10)

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal: ** Hanji! Jangan ngomong yg ngelantur dong! (11:12)

**Hanji titan titan forever:** Cieee… dasar Eren tsundere. (11:12)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting: **Aku tidak tsundere! (11:14)

**Rivaille_levi: **Apa itu tsundere? (11:15)

**Hanji titan titan forever:** Ah, Rivaille katro deh. Tsundere itu sok galak tapi mau, gitu.. (11:17)

**Rivaille_levi:** Oh. (11:18)

**Hanji titan titan forever:** Eren, itu tuh tanda kalo kau tsundere… Tsundere… (11:18)

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal:** Hanji, stop nge-bully eren. aku tidak mau kalo dia nanti nangis 20 menit di kamarnya. (11:20)

**Hanji titan titan forever:** BAHAHAH betulkah itu Eren?! (11:22)

**Rivaille_levi: **dasar cengeng. (11:25)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting: **MIKASA?! (11:25)

**Jean kece badai logged in**

**Jean kece badai:** Huuu…. Eren cengeng… (11:29)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Gaaah… diam Jean! (11:30)

**Jean kece badai:** Cengeng… eh siapa ya, yg nangis pas corporal digosipin mau pindah? Eren jaeger pastinya! *lirik Eren* (11:34)

**Rivaille_levi:** Betul Jean? (11:35)

**Jean kece badai:** Ohoho, iya dong corporal! xD (11:37)

**Hanji titan titan forever:** Cieee… Eren ternyata ada rasa nih sama corporal! (11:37)

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal:** Hentikan itu Jean. Aku benci kalo Eren dipermalukan. (11:39)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Aku masih normal Hanji! Dx Mikasa, thanks udah belain aku. ^^ (11:42)

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal: **bukan apa apa kok, Eren. Aku Cuma tidak suka kalo ada yg mempermalukanmu (11:45)

**Rivaille_levi: **Hmph. Bukannya kau juga yg bilang Eren akan menangis, Mikasa? (11:45)

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal:** Diam. PENDEK. (11:46)

**Armin_A logged in**

**Armin_A: ** Wah, udah rame nih… halo semua.. ( ^w^ )/ (11:50)

**Jean kece badai:** Eh ada Armin… halo.. (11:52)

**Hanji titan titan forever:** Muncul lagi pairing baru. Mimpi apa ya gua semalam? xD (11:54)

**Armin_A: **Hus! Hanji ngaco ah! (11:57)

**Hanji titan titan forever: **Iya iya. Bercanda kok. Kalian kan ga mesra mesraan mulu kayak RivaEren x3 (11:59)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Hanjiiii! (12:00)

**Rivaille_levi:** Jaga mulutmu Hanji. (12:00)

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal:** Hanji! Eren kan masih normal. (12:00)

**Jean kece badai:** Mikasa, jangan belain Eren mulu dong… U.U (12:02)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Huuu… Jean bilang aja kalo cemburu! (12:04)

**Jean kece badai:** Lu diem aja, anak mami. (12:05)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Aku nggak anak mamii! Dx (12:06)

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal:** Diemin aja Ren. Aku belain kamu kok (12:07)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Mikasa… :'') (12:09)

**Jean kece badai: **Hmph. (12:10)

**Armin_A:** Jean jangan cemburu mulu dong… (12:12)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Iya tuh… Jean kan punya Armin! Wkwkwkwk xD (12:13)

**Armin_A: **Eren! maksudnya tuh apa? (12:14)

**Jean kece badai:** Huh. Udah dibelain Mikasa masih mau ngacau juga. Dasar anak mami. (12:14)

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal:** Diam Jean. Eren bukan anak mami. (12:17)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** BAHAHAHA Rasain tuh Jean! Gimana rasanya dimarahin Mikasa? wkwk (12:18)

**Armin_A:** Jean? Jean? (12:25)

**Jean kece badai logged off**

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Huuu… Jean pengecut! Huuu! xD (12:28)

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal:** Eren, kalo sudah dibelain mending diem aja. (12:30)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Iya deh Mikasa… (12:33)

**Hanji titan titan forever:** Huuu… Eren nurutnya sama Mikasa. Kalo sama suaminya sendiri gak pernah tuh! Dasar Tsundere. (12:35)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Hanji Mulai lagiiii D: (12:38)

**Rivaille_levi:** Oi, kalian masih mau online? (12:40)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Iyalah Corporal! (12:41)

**Armin_A:** Memangnya kenapa? (12:41)

**Rivaille_levi:** besok kan ada ulangan Sejarah. Aku mau off dulu. (12:43)

**Rivaille_levi logged off**

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal:** Memangnya materinya banyak? (12:45)

**Hanji titan titan forever:** Gawat! Aku lupa! Off dulu! (12:45)

**Hanji titan titan forever logged off**

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Materinya apa semua Armin? (12:48)

**Armin_A:** materinya 3 bab. Aku sudah belajar tadi. (12:50)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** TIGA?! Demi upil titan kolosal! Aku off dulu ya! Bye bye! (12:53)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting logged off**

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal: **Kalo Eren log off, aku off juga. (12:55)

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal logged off**

**Armin_A:** Wah, sisa aku sendiri nih.. (12:57)

**Armin_A logged off**

**~TBC~**

**A/N: Halo semua! Ini fic pertama saya, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan. Sebenarnya ini bukan fic pertama saya sih, udah banyak di laptop tapi ga sempat nge-publish nya. Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic fic yg banyak dari fandom lain yg bertema seperti ini. Apakah readers sekalian berkenan untuk me-review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo… aku kembaaaliiiii… *lari ala titan banci* thanks udah yang mereview, sarannya saya udah tambahkan… selamat menikmati!

**MIHARU**

**Disclaimer**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Group chat ala SnK © Android5Family:Miharu**

**Warning**

**OOC,Typo, Abal, Garing tingkat dewa, pemakaian bahasa yang kurang baku, de el el**

Chapter 2

Kali ini, Eren yang baru pulang dari MTs, menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Untunglah corporal coret**tercintanya**coret mengingatkan tentang ulangan sejarah.. kalau tidak? Angka 2 siap mendekorasi kertas ulangannya.

TING TONG

Hape kesayangannya berbunyi, ada pesan dari group chatnya.

'Ah, palingan dari Hanji,' batin Eren. Ia meraih iPhone-nya (A/N: wuiiih! Gaul bener nih anak!) ketika membaca pesannya, matanya melotot.

**Rivaille_levi logged in**

**Rivaille_levi: **Aqueh chayank Eren chelaluh (14:15)

Hening sejenak.

'Wanjrit! Nih orang kenapa ya?! Dicekokin apa sih? Jangan jangan abis minum ramuannya Hanji..' umpat Eren. ia mulai mengetik..

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting logged in**

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Kemarin Corporal makan apa sih? Salah makan ya? (14:17)

**Rivaille_levi:** Ah, nggak kok, Eren. Ini… memang isi hatiku. (14:18)

Sepertinya, perkataan Rivaille yang cetar membahana badai mengundang teman teman Eren untuk online.

**Connie unyuk unyuk logged in**

**Jean kece badai logged in**

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal logged in**

**Armin_A logged in**

**Connie unyuk unyuk:** BAHAHAH Akhirnya corporal ngaku juga! Confession! (14:20)

**Jean kece badai:** Nikahannya kapan? Wkwkwk xD (14:20)

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal:** Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos pendek. (14:20)

**Armin_A:** ASTAFIRULOH, NYEBUT CORPORAL! NYEBUUUUT! (14:20)

Eren yang merasa bahwa kehidupannya sebagai siswa MTs yang normal, ingat, tidak homo, HOMO, kini terancam akan dicap sebagai siswa MTs yang paling sesat se-angkatan.

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Uwaah… jangan salah paham! Corporal Cuma salah makan kok! (14:22)

**Rivaille_levi:** Eren, kamu ga usah belain aku kok. (14:23)

'Mampus.'

**Rivaille_levi:** Aku tahu perasaanmu sama aku (14:24)

'Double Mampus.'

**Rivaille_levi:** Kamu suka sama aku kan? (14:25)

'TRIPLE MAMPUUUUS! DEMI SEMPAK WANGI PUNYA CORET**CORPORAL**CORET GUEEE! AAAARRGHH! *caps lock jebol*'

Eren menjerit dengan alaynya.

**Connie unyuk unyuk:** BAHAHAHAHAH! BUSET… EREN, KAMU UDAH BELOOK! xD (14:27)

**Jean kece badai:** CIEEEE… yang lagi kasmaran… cieee… xDDDDD (14:27)

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal:** Hei, pendek. Jangan ngefitnah Eren. (14:27)

**Armin_A:** Corporaaaaal… coba deh wudhu, terus baca yasin. (14:27)

'Armin kok mendadak alim ya?' gumam Eren.

'Armin jadi begitu gara gara author paksa nonton ceramah dari ustadz Rifa'i lho.' Celetuk Author yang numpang lewat plus numpang beken.

'Oh..'

**Rivaille_levi:** Eren, ntar sore rumahku kosong lho. Mau datang ga? (14:30)

'Kampret,'

Kini, banyak orang yang mulai bermunculan karena pesan dari Rivaille yang AMBIGAY.

**Fubar_Bertholdt logged in**

**Reiner_hensem_nan_tamvan logged in**

**Sasha the food warrior logged in**

**Fubar_Bertholdt: **Cie. (14:34)

**Sasha the food warrior: **Kyaaa! XD (14:34)

**Reiner_hensem_nan_tamvan:** Uwoooo… Corporal frontal! (14:34)

**Connie unyuk unyuk:** Corporal selama ini tsundere toh?! xDD (14:34)

**Jean kece badai:** Waaah... yang mo malam pertama.. (14:34)

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal:** Malam ini aku akan membunuhmu, pendek. (14:34)

**Armin_A:** Corporal, sebelum melakukannya, baca dulu doa 'melakukan hubungan suami istri',ya. (14:34)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Armiiin... kau ternyata sama saja dengan merekaaaa Dx (14:35)

**Rivaille_levi:** Eren, aku akan selalu di sisimu kok. Tenang aja. X) (14:36)

Demi puding coklat buatan corporal. (A/N: sejak kapan corporal suka masak?)

Eren nyolek nyolek author.

'Thor, ini apaan sih. Kok Rivaille coret**YangUnyuUnyu**coret jadi OOC gini?' keluh Eren.

'jiaah.. ntar kamunya juga tau kok.' Jawab author, sambil tersenyum... ehem, MESUM.

**Jean kece badai:** eh, ayuk syukuran nyok. (14:36)

**Sasha the food warrior:** buat apa, Jean? (14:37)

**Jean kece badai:** buat hubungan RivaReen! XDDDD (14:38)

**Sasha the food warrior:** Tumpengan! Tumpengaan! (14:39)

**Jean kece badai:** Huuu... Sasha kok makan mulu yg dipikirin. U_U (14:39)

**Sasha the food warrior: **biarin! Emangnya Jean, yg nyimpen majalah porno di kolong tempat tidur?! (14:39)

**Connie unyuk unyuk:** ASTAGAY. Sasha kok bisa tau dimana majalahnya Jean?! OAO (14:40)

**Sasha the food warrior:** Kan aku sering tiduran di ranjangnya. (14:41)

**Jean kece badai:** SASHAAA! Jangan bilang soal itu.. (14:41)

**Reiner_hensem_nan_tamvan:** Cieeeee... Armin nanti jealous loh.. (14:41)

**Fubar_Bertholdt:** Jangan lupakan tentang Alm. Marco... ^^" (14:41)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Ck ck ck... U.U (14:41)

Sementara itu di rumah Rivaille…

Rivaille baru selesai mandi, ia menggunakan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Weiiits… dia udah berpakaian lengkap, lho! Namun, sebuah pemandangan membuat Rivaille terkena _shock therapy.___Hanji, di ruang tamu, mengetik sesuatu di handphone milik Rivaille.

'Gawat.' Batin Hanji, yang menyadari keberadaan Rivaille dengan aura yang lebih kelam dari biasanya. Rivaille merampas handphone-nya, dan… ia melihat segala hal nista yang diketik Hanji. Baru saja ia akan mendaratkan 'Rider Kick ala Rivai' di wajah anak aneh itu, Hanji sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ada yang membuat Rivaille bingung. Darimana Hanji bisa mengetahui password handphone-nya?

**Rivaille_levi: **Oi, lupakan semua yang tadi. Hanji tadi nge-hack akun group chatku. (14:41)

**Connie unyuk unyuk:** AH, yang bener corporaaaal? (14:41)

**Jean kece badai: **Nge-hack atau nge-hack... :D (14:41)

**Rivaille_levi: **Sudah kubilang Hanji nge-hack akunku. (14:42)

**Connie unyu unyuk:** Ah, gue ga percaya.. iya ga Jean? (14:42)

**Jean kece badai:** Ho'oh Connie! (14:43)

Oh, kalian tidak menyadari kalian telah membuat kesalahan terbesar yang pernah diketahui umat manusia, bocah Springer dan Kirchstein. Kalian telah menantang Rivaille yang sakti!

**Rivaille_levi:** oh.. kalian tidak percaya? (14:45)

**Connie unyuk unyuk:** Iya, kita ga percaya! (14:45)

**Jean kece badai:** berarti beneran ya, corporal? xDDD (14:46)

**Rivaille_levi:** Dalam 5 menit, kalian akan percaya dengan kata kataku. (14:50)

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal:** Hmph, mending aku off saja (14:50)

**Mikasa_always_hate_corporal logged off**

Mari kita berpindah pada Rivaille. Setelah memakai 'det*ol hand sanythizer' , ia segera menuju rumah Connie. (A/N: lah, tuh hand sanythizer buat apa?)

Oke, dalam 1 menit, Rivaille sampe ke rumah Connie. Ia memanjat ke jendela kamar Connie yang ada di lantai 2. Karena ini AU, jadi dia ngga punya 3D Manuever. Ketika ia melongokkan kepala ke jendela, ia menemukan Connie yang cengar cengir karena membaca majalah... MESUM.

'Ketemu... Connie Springer,' Rivaille memanjat masuk melalui jendela.

'Co-Corporaal?!' Connie _shock_.

Connie segera menekan tombol 'Call Group' di group chat miliknya.

'Ha-Halo? Kalian mendengarku?!'

'Connie?'

'A-AH! Ampun! Ampuni aku! Aaah!'

**Connie unyuk unyuk logged off**

'Seram amat' batin Eren.

Oke, berpindah lagi pada Rivaille. Kali ini ia menuju rumah Jean.

Ketika Rivaille menemukan Jean, Jean melakukan yang sama seperti Connie. Ia menekan 'Call Group'

'Halo? Siapapun tolong aku!'

'Jean? Ada apa?!'

'Ah, sudah terlambaat! Aaaaaah!'

**Jean kece badai logged off**

'Kurang kerjaan bener sih.' Gumam Eren.

**Hanji titan titan forever logged in**

**Hanji titan titan forever:** Holaaaa! aku kembali menggunakan akunku.. (14:55)

**Rivaille_levi: **Hanji.. (14:55)

**Hanji titan titan forever:** Oh, Ada Rivaille! Holaaa.. (14:56)

**Rivaille_levi:** Hentikan omong kosongmu Hanji. Besok aku akan memberimu pelajaran di MTs. (14:56)

**Hanji titan titan forever:** Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Huu... Rivaille pengecut! (14:58)

**Rivaille_levi:** Laki laki tidak boleh kerumah perempuan, Hanji. (14:58)

**Reiner_hensem_nan_tamvan: **Hah?! Hanji itu cewek? (15:00)

**Fubar_Bertholdt:** Aku pikir Hanji itu cowok... ^^"a (15:00)

**Sasha the food warrior:** Oh, Hanji itu cewek, ya? (15:00)

**Armin_A: **ASTAFIRULOH (15:00)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Ah, corporal pasti becanda nih.. (15:00)

**Rivaille_levi:** Kalau kalian tidak percaya, ya terserah. Aku off dulu. (15:00)

**Rivaille_levi logged off**

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Ah, IMPOSIBRU. (15:03)

**Hanji titan titan forever: **Aku beneran cewek looh! Dx (15:05)

**Fubar_Bertholdt:** Beneran? ^^" (15:06)

**Hanji titan titan forever:** beneran kok Bertholdt! (15:09)

**Reiner_hensem_nan_tamvan:** Buktikan. (15:10)

**Hanji titan titan forever:** Gimana? (15:10)

**Reiner_hensem_nan_tamvan:** Buka bajumu (15:12)

**Hanji titan titan forever:** Reiner MESUUUUM! (15:13)

**Armin_A:** ASTAFIRULOH, Reiner, kamu kan udah punya Bertholdt, jangan cari yang lain.. (15:13)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Bener tuh, Reiner kok ga bersyukur punya 'Uke' yang 'kyut kyut'? xDD (15:14)

**Reiner_hensem_nan_tamvan: **Bener bener nih anak ye, cari masalah mulu! (15:15)

**Fubar_Bertholdt:** Reiner, sejak kapan kamu jadi orang betawi? Armin juga kok jadi alim? (15:15)

**Reiner_hensem_nan_tamvan:** Tauk ah, gelap. Aku off dulu. (15:15)

**Reiner_hensem_nan_tamvan logged off**

**Fubar_Bertholdt:** Reiner? Reiner? (15:18)

**Hanji titan titan forever:** Cieeee... Reinernya dicariin.. xDD (15:18)

**Fubar_Bertholdt:** ah, pulsaku udah mau habis. Bye! (15:19)

**Fubar_Bertholdt logged off**

**Sasha the food warrior: **Kyaa! Kentangku gosong! QAQ Udah ah! Aku mau fokus masak! Bye! (15:20)

**Sasha the food warrior logged off**

**Armin_A: **Ah. Aku mau ngaji dulu. Off (15:22)

**Armin_A logged off**

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting:** Hanji, sisa kita berdua nih. Ngomongin apa? (15:23)

**Hanji titan titan forever:** Hubunganmu sama akang Rivaille? xD (15:23)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting: **Mulai lagi nih anak. Mending aku off. Bye! (15:24)

**Eren Nagh Al Sekoting logged off**

**Hanji titan titan forever logged off**

**~TBC~**

**Replies for Reviews:**

**NatureMature:** Halo! Terima kasih buat pujian dan sarannya! IC itu In Character? Tuh, narasinya sudah ditambah. Humornya juga. Thanks!

**Roya Chan: **Haha, nama nama _username_ yang alay alay itu terinspirasi dari nama facebook teman author yang alay xD. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic ini ^^

**Karin Kirizune:** Saya tahu siapa anda. Makasih buat pujiannya! *nangis bombay*

**IsmiHana:** Thanks! ^^

**Rose Breznska: **Ehem, gimana bacanya usernamemu? ^^"a

Rikues anda sudah ditaruh! Sebenarnya Rivaille itu tsundere juga loh. Ada hintnya di chapter ini, walaupun sedikit. Terima kasih!

**A/N:** **Uwaaah... akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang nista dari fanfic nista ini. Entah kenapa, akhir akhir ini ide ide nista terus mengalir dari otak saya. Ehe. *ketawa mesum***

**Nah, yg rikues Jean x Sasha tuh udah ada. Walaupun Cuma sedikit, soalnya author baru baca reviewnya pas ini chapter sudah selesai ^^"**

**Sori yaa! *sujud***

**Ah, ada yang terlupakan. Dari mana Hanji tau password handphone Rivaille? Ehehe, Review please!**


End file.
